Brothers Thicker Than Fur
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben feels a little lonesome when visiting Rook's home planet. So it's up to him and his siblings to teach Ben that he is family as well.


**A request done for my very helpful friend, Rosto'sGirl! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

It was going to be quite a day for Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko. They had just arrived at Rook's home world Revonnah.

"Here we are, Rook!" Ben said with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. Which was not a lot.

"Please promise that you will not attempt to show off, Ben." Rook said as he exited the ship.

Ben frowned. Because whenever he showed off, it never ended very well.

"Blonko! You have arrived!" Rook Shar as she and her sisters, Rook Shi and Rook Shar came out of their home to welcome their oldest brother.

"Ben Tennyson!" The smallest of the Rook siblings came out. He was once known as Young One, but now he has named himself Rook Ben, after his hero, Ben Tennyson.

"Hey! How's it going?" Ben said as he greeted Rook's younger brother.

"Better now that you and Blonko are here!" Rook Ben said with joy. "Boo-yeah!"

Rook's parents, Rook Da and Rook Bralla emerged from their dwelling. "Welcome home, Rook Blonko."

"It is good to see you again, Father." Rook was always happy to see his father. At first, his father disapproved of him leaving his family and farming to become a Plumber, as well as bringing off-world people like Ben to their planet.

It seemed like all was right in Rook's world. Until...

"Hello, Blonko!" A female Revonnahganger approached him. "Welcome back."

"Uh, hello." Rook said uncomfortably.

More Revonnahgnader girls came to the Rook household. All of them googly-eyed at Blonko.

"Hello, Rook!"

"Remember me, Rook? I missed you!"

"I missed you more!"

Rook Blonko felt extremely uncomfortable. Seeing his friend's distress, Ben stepped in between the girls and Blonko. "Okay, ladies. Back up! The guy just got home after a long trip! Give him some space!"

When the girls saw Ben, their flirty state of mind faded away like a forgotten memory. They gave Ben disgusted looks and muttered among themselves.

"I believe you should all return home." Rook Blonko said sternly.

The girls looked at Rook, then back at Ben and cringed a little. Then walked away, but not before Ben overheard a few whispers from them.

"I cannot believe Blonko brought that thing back with him!"

"There was no hair on it's body at all!"

"I heard he destroyed an entire crop of Amber Ogia!"

"I heard the creatures he transforms into are too terrifying to behold!"

"Why transform? He looks frightening enough!"

"Now then, let us go inside." Rook and his family headed inside. But he looked back and saw Ben still standing outside. "Ben? Is something wrong?"

Rook watched Ben dip his shoulders, he approached him. "Ben? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben mumbled. He kicked a small rock. "Say, Rook. Maybe I should just sleep in the ship."

"What? Why?"

"No reason. I just feel like it." And Ben walked back to the ship, his head hanging low.

"Ben! Come back!" Rook called to him.

"It's okay, Rook. You should spend some time with your family. I'll just relax here until it's time to go." And Ben walked into the ship.

Sighing, Rook went back inside his house.

"Where is Ben?" Rook Shar asked.

"He said he will be sleeping in the ship." Rook Blonko said.

"Sleeping in the ship?! Why?" Rook Ben asked. "We have plenty of room for him to sleep in!"

"Was it something we did?" Rook Shi asked her eldest brother.

Rook Blonko shook his head. "No," He pondered long and hard. "I believe...perhaps...Ben feels out of place here."

"Then he is sick of his home?" Rook Shar suggested. "I heard that is a common illness when humans are far from home."

"It is called homesick, not sick of home." Blonko said. "And no, I believe Ben thinks he does not belong here with us. I saw the dirty looks those girls were giving him. Now he thinks he doesn't belong here."

Blonko sighed as he leaned against the wall. "In fact, Ben is not close with his family because he does not want them to worry about him since saving the universe can be a very life-threatening situation."

"Life-threatening?!" the three sisters and younger brother gasped.

Blonko nodded. "That's right. I think that Ben feels very lonely sometimes. I often try to tell him that we are like brothers, but he seems to forget that..."

Suddenly, Rook Blonko smiled as he got an idea. "I think we need to remind him! Here's the plan!"

The siblings huddled up.

* * *

Inside the ship, Ben was sleeping in the back. Or at least trying to sleep. All he had was a blanket and the cold metal floor to sleep on. He stared up at the roof of the building. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Just then, something grabbed Ben's arms. He jolted awake, but he was restrained by Rook Shar. Rook Shim and Rook Shi grabbed his legs and pinned him down.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ben said as he tried to get free, but the Rook sisters were stronger than they looked.

Ben looked down and saw Rook Blonko, the leader of what's going on. He smiled as he sat down beside his subdued partner. "Hello, Ben."

"ROOK! What are your sisters doing?! Get them off!" Ben demanded.

"We are here for some family fun, Ben!" Rook Ben said as he sat opposite to Blonko.

"Family fun? I'm not a part of this family!" Ben snipped.

"Yes you are!" Rook Shar said. "And Blonko told us of a fun Earth custom families do to have fun!"

"And it certainly sounds fun!" Rook Shim said. She and her sister removed Ben's shoes and socks.

Ben gasped with horror. "Oh, no! You better not! Don't you dare!"

The sisters giggled and began tickling Ben's feet. Ben yelped and closed his mouth tightly.

"Right now, he is resisting to laugh." Rook told them. "But his resistance is easy to break. Just keep tickling. Especially between the toes."

The girls did as instructed and tickled between Ben's toes. Ben winced and clenched his teeth. Feeling their furry fingers between his toes was pure torture. A few giggles escaped his lips. Soon, he began chuckling.

"His resistance is breaking." Blonko said. "Now, we proceed to a very common tickle spot." He pulled up Ben's shirt, exposing his stomach.

Finally, Ben opened his mouth. "No, Rook! Not there!" he begged.

"Can I tickle his tummy?" Rook Shi asked excitedly.

"Me too!" Rook Shim said as well.

Ben whimpered in fear of thinking about their fuzzy hands on his bare belly. How could they think tickling as a fun thing?!

"Allow me." Rook Blonko started first. He scribbled his fingers all over Ben's stomach.

Ben immediately broke into laughter. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohoho! Ahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben couldn't help it. His stomach was one of his worst tickle spots. Hopefully, Rook forgot to mention Ben's ultimate tickle spot to his siblings or he'd be in big trouble.

"My turn!" Rook Shi began tickling Ben's sides. He squirmed around and laughed like crazy. Blonko seized his tickling and let Rook Ben and Rook Shim tickle all over Ben's belly.

"Do not forget the tickling words." Blonko reminded them.

"Ah, yes! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Rook Ben teased.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Rook Shi and Shim teased as well.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, PLEASE! STOP! NOT MY TUMMY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben pleaded.

Rook Blonko nodded. "Excellent. His resistance has broken. Now, it's time to attack his most ticklish spot." He cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers towards Ben's underarms.

Without warning, Rook dug his fingers right into those underarms.

That was it. Ben broke out in full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rook laughed seeing Ben laugh himself silly. "If it is not funny, then why are you laughing, Brother?"

"BROTHER?! HEEHEEAHAHAHAHA! W-WE ARE NOHAHAHAHAT BROTHERS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes we are! You are like a brother to us, Ben Tennyson!" Rook Shar said. She bent down and blew raspberries into his neck.

"GAAAH! SHAR, STOP!" Ben laughed out.

"Then say that we are all family here, Ben." Rook Blonko said calmly.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY!" Ben gasped. "W-W-WE ARE ALL FAMILY! AND I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU ROOK TO CHEER ME UP!"

At last, the Siblings stopped. Ben was a exhausted heap lying on the floor, beyond relived that he wasn't tickled to death.

"So, do you feel better, Ben?" asked Rook Ben.

"Y-Yes..." Ben panted. "Just...a little...tired."

He panted a few times before Rook picked up Ben and heaved over his shoulders. "Perhaps you will be more comfortable in an actual bed." he said with a smile.

Ben smiled as well and nodded.

Everyone headed back into the house and Ben was put into a nice, comfy bed. He turned to a smiling Rook. "Thanks for cheering me up, partner."

"It is my pleasure. We are more than just partners, Ben. We are a family."

"Yeah," Ben sighed. "But let's just keep this whole thing to ourselves. When people know you're soft like this, they walk all over you."

Rook cocked his head back. "You allow people to step on you?!"

Ben laughed, but not too hard of course. "It's an expression, Rook."

"Ah. Yes, I see..." Rook said, a bit embarrassed.

"But all expressions aside, I'm glad they made you my partner." Ben said. "I couldn't ask for a better one."

Ben brought his hand up. Rook caught on and they grasped each other's hands, proving that even though they were a different species, they were still family when they see heart to heart instead of eye to eye.


End file.
